


The Puppy

by orphan_account



Category: Regular Show
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Puppy

“Alright Rigby, are you SURE you got everything?”

Eileen grabbed her handbag and started walking towards the main door of her house. She was smiling but there was a spike of concern on her voice.

“Of course I am!” Rigby assured her, “Don’t worry babe, this is waaaaaaaay too easy, this little guy won’t be giving me any trouble.” He bent down and petted the head of a small puppy that was playing with a chew toy on the rug.

As it turns out, Eileen had promised to babysit her father’s dog since he was busy dealing with her brother’s moving out, but she had a school field trip scheduled for that very same day. And Rigby, being the sweet, caring boyfriend he knew he never was volunteered to look after the pup for her until she came back.

“Okay, but remember, the dog food is on the left drawer, he needs to be walked out of the house twice a day for exercise because young puppies are FAR more hyperactive than grow dogs, and he is going to demand constant attention. Oh, and watch for bites if you try to give him a bath, he’s still not used to bath tubs and can get defensive,” she bent down and rubbed the puppy’s belly, “isn’t that right my precious baby?”

“I thought I was your precious baby,” Rigby teased.

“You’re my handsome babe,” she clarified as she kissed him on the cheek. “Be good while I’m gone okay?”

“Are you talking to me or the dog?”

“Yes.”

“Fair enough.”

They said their goodbyes and Rigby was left alone in the house to deal with the little pup on his own. But, honestly, it was just a cute little doggie, how hard could it be?

Wait, where did it go?

“Puppy? Where are you? Come on buddy, this isn’t funny!” He started searching the house frantically, from the main room’s couch, under it and beyond to the garage. He decided he definitely couldn’t do this alone and started dialing Mordecai’s number.

“Come on, come on, pick up…”

“Hello?”

“Mordecai! I need your help!”

“Did you already burn down Eileen’s house?”

“What? No! But I might have possibly, hypothetically lost her dog within the first five minutes of her absence and now I need you to help me find it.”

“Dude, seriously?” He burst out laughing, making Rigby glare daggers at him even if they weren’t even in the same neighborhood. “I knew you couldn’t even last five minutes! Muscleman owes me so much money.”

“STOP TALKING! Will you help me out or not?”

“Sure dude,” Mordecai finished-right next to Rigby.

“AH!” Rigby took a couple steps back in shock. “When, how?”

“I figured you would blow it so I asked Eileen for a spare key in case things got weird, also I’ve been waiting in that fast food restaurant over the street for the last fifteen minutes. Honestly, I’m impressed you didn’t call me sooner.”

Rigby just groaned, “Whatever, let’s just get this over with.”

They started searching together, fortunately this time they were a bit luckier.

“Dude, check it out! Little puppy footprints.”

“Aw sweet! Now we’ll know where it went!”

The footprints led them towards the backyard, right from the glass door they were able to see the puppy barking happily.

“Puppy!”

“Found him! Wait-who is that?”

Turns out Puppy was barking at a strange woman. She was wearing a dog mask over her head and matching clothes, which was pretty weird. However, they didn’t even have the time to ponder about it before the lady suddenly grabbed the dog and started sprinting towards the street!

“NO! STOP THAT WOMAN!”

“SOMEBODY STOP HER!”

Too bad they weren’t fast enough to catch up her, all they could do was rip a small piece of the fabric her dress was made of. She jumped into a minivan and speeded off into the horizon. Mordecai and Rigby could only stare.

“I’m screwed.”

“Okay, dude I know this is bad, but there’s a chance we might be able to find it.”

“How?! That crazy lady is gone and the car didn’t even have a number!”

“No. But we have this,” he showed the piece of cloth in his hand.

“Yeah, I’ve seen that before,” Skips said. They were back at the park, standing in front of his garage.

“The woman that took your dog was probably the pup collector.”

“The who?”

“The pup collector is a weird woman that has been seen around town, stealing puppies and dogs back and forth. Nobody knows who she is or where she came from, but the entire city is already a victim of her crimes. She doesn’t care if the pet has a loving family, she just takes them and they never come back.”

Rigby let out a frightened whined, “but I can’t let Eileen know the dog is missing! What am I gonna do?”

“You could always just buy a new one. Most people can’t tell the difference,” Skips suggested.

“NO! Eileen is smart, she’ll know! What am I supposed to tell her? That I’m the worst boyfriend ever and failed her when she needed me the most? She’ll never trust me again!” He cried.

“Calm down, we’ll find it,” Mordecai promised. “Skips, do you think there might be a way to find it?”

“Well, in my experience, the only way to find a lost dog is with another dog,” he concluded, “you still have that piece of cloth right? Find a dog that can use it to track down Puppy and you might just get him back.”

“Where can we find that?”

Back at Pops room, the giant Lollipop looking guy was joyous to see them, “Oh, Mordecai and Rigby, I think I might have the answer to your problems!”

“You have a track dog?” Mordecai asked hopeful.

“Better! I know someone that owns a track dog,” he picked up the phone and made a call. About twenty minutes later they had an old, depressed looking dog in their hands.

“Pops, what the heck is this.”

“This is Bartolomeo!” He giggled, “he’s the best track dog I’ve ever met, he’ll be certain to help you on your search for the baby dog!”

“Thanks Pops,” Rigby looked down at the drooling dog, “…I guess.”

“Now, do you have that piece of cloth?” Skips asked Mordecai, who nodded as he took it out of his pocket.

He bent down and showed it to ‘Bartolomeo’, who sniffed it and almost immediately sprinted towards the street, dragging a screaming Rigby behind him. Why did they give the leash for a giant dog to the smallest, shortest member of their crew? Because it’s hilarious that’s why.

 They kept on running until the dog stopped at a big, yet clearly abandoned house in the middle of nowhere. They all tip toed around the house and peeked through the window, and yes the lady was there along a bunch of dogs of all kinds and sizes.

“Okay, this is definitely it. But where is-Puppy!” Rigby watched the woman grab her most recent kidnap victim and pet him while doing baby talk.

“That’s enough. Let’s get in!” The gang busted the door open, making the woman turn around in anger.

“Who dares irrupt in my sanctuary?!”

“Give us Eileen’s dog back!” Rigby ordered.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” the woman spat back, “I found this poor little thing alone, completely abandoned without anyone to take care of him.”

“LIAR!” Mordecai yelled, “the dog was in Eileen’s backyard, we saw you stealing him!”

“These dogs need owners that will actually take care of them! You punks know nothing about proper pet care, it’s my duty to make sure all canines are safe!”

“He was safe until you showed up! Give him back!”

“Never!”

They started struggling, the lady had the dogs blocking the way and causing a big mess and doing whatever she could to stop them from taking their dog back.

Things could have easily escalated even more, but fortunately a bunch of people started showing up from outside.

“What is happening?” Rigby asked as he grabbed Puppy.

“I called everyone in town as soon as we figured out her location,” Skips explained, “also the local police. You’re going away for a long time lady.”

“NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” She screamed as the police broke into the house. Things cleared up after that, they got back into Eileen’s house right after explaining the police what happened.

“Gosh I can’t believe we went through so much trouble just because of a puppy.”

“I know. But at least everything’s okay now.”

Eileen walked in that right moment, “Hey guys! How did the puppy-sitting go?”

They looked at each other for a moment, “It was okay I guess.”

“Really? I was kinda worried something might have happened.”

“Oh come on babe, it is ME we’re talking about.”

“That’s what she meant,” Mordecai smirked.

“STOP TALKING!”


End file.
